Tools
Cop Tools: Handcuffs: Allows cop to arrest people who are knocked down but only those who have wanted which is gained for killing or robbing a bank/shop. Cleaning Bucket: Allows cops to clean graffiti which is painted by the spray can Gang tools: Spray can: Paints the group logo on any surface. Guns: AR: A great gun, an assault rifle which is great at medium range and medium dmg. AR Silencer is just a more silent version - everything else seems similar. Shotgun: A great gun for close up surprising an enemy as it usually one shots, slow reloading, inaccurate at medium-long range. Silencer: A gun which makes little noise, Same as the Glock. SMG/P90: A fast and good gun, inaccurate at medium-long range. P90 is the same thing but a different model and deals a bit more dmg. Glock: Same as the silencer but louder, Cheap and easy to get gun. Grenade: A hand-thrown explosive which detonates a few seconds after being thrown. Deals the same dmg as an RPG but cannot fly in a straight line and does not explode on contact. Good for destroying walls. RPG: Basically launches a grenade which flies in a straight line and explodes on contact with any physical object. Causes a 3-4 stud explosion which is good for destroying walls. Miscellaneous: Flashlight: The flashlight simply is turned on to shine a light when exploring dark corners of the map. Telephone: A simple telephone which you can use to call someone, you can enable airplane mode to make sure no one calls you as well as anonymous mode (game pass) if you don't want to know who you are calling someone else. You can also make a custom ringtone if you own a game pass. When you are being called (if airplane mode is off) you will hear a phone ringing but if you don't hear that you can see the icon of the phone in your inventory vibrating. Lockpick: Allows you to open closed doors by playing a small game where you have to land an accelerating stick on a certain point which is still. Wallet: Shows how much money you have (but you already see that in the bottom right corner so you can use that wallet to drop money, there is no limit). Currently: Brought back to the game. Knife: The same as fists but it ignores a percentage of someone blocking as well as increases DPS, can be charged like a fist. Fist: Can be charged to deal massive dmg. You spawn every time with it. It's a tool which can break cash registers open. Key: Can be used to unlock handcuffs and break free yourself or break someone else out of them (unless your an exploiter which disables the key working). Baseball Bat: Strongest DPS (Damage per second/shot when charged). Stronger than a knife and fists but its slower than a knife. One-shots when charged almost everyone (except people with superpowers). Can also break open cash registers. Stop sign: Same as the baseball bat (reskin) but it just deals a bit more dmg, also it has a larger range. Category:Tools